I Remember
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am seventeen years old. I have a brother. I had a brother, he's dead now. His name was Hiccup, he was only fifteen years old. I watched him die. I know who killed him. He wanted me to avenge him. I thought he wanted me to..
1. Chapter 1: I remember

Chapter 1: I remember

** Heyyo~ sorry I haven't been posting for all it took was time. I have writers block for that one :P So, this is indeed another FanFic I have created. This idea just came out of nowhere, I liked it so I wrote it. I hope you guys like it :) And can you please review? It'll help me get motivated to do the next chapter really fast, and I will try. I just want to see what you think about this. Well I need to stop talking. ENJOY! And don't forget to review, fav, and follow :)**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

_My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am seventeen years old. I have a brother. I had a brother, he's dead now. His name was Hiccup, he was only fifteen years old. I watched him die. I know who killed him. He wanted me to avenge him. I thought he wanted me to.._

"What was your brother like to you?"

My head snapped to the direction of the voice, almost forgetting that I was talking to someone. Dr. Black. Suddenly, realizing why I was here, I spoke. "He was only fifteen, and as an older brother it was my job to take responsibility, but I wasn't prepared for that moment! If only I could have-"

"Jackson, you've already done enough."

"That wasn't me," I replied through clenched teeth.

I felt my heart race, my hands started sweating and I was shaking. The doctor continued talking as I wordlessly started to tense. I never understood why at times I would start to act so strange. Wait, why was I here? I can't remember, I'm sure the doctor knew I was going to forget throughout time. Is that why he asks all these questions? My heart beat only grew faster. That's when I heard it, "How's Rapunzel?"

Suddenly, my hands weren't sweaty, I wasn't shaking and my heartbeat was normal. I felt a warm feeling in my chest at the mention of her name. Then it was gone. _No, please come back. _

"Rapunzel? I haven't seen her for weeks." I answered hoarsely.

I could tell that the doctor was surprised by my sudden change. So, he continued, "Tell me more about Rapunzel."

I was silent, why couldn't I talk about Rapunzel? I don't know why but I felt as if she hated me. Wait, what did I do? Well I don't know! I've been so confused and forgetting so much things I can't even remember the last time I was peaceful. More silence followed, why wasn't Dr. Black saying anything? Why was he so patient?

"She.. was my first kiss and I was hers. She doesn't know that, though." I started.

Dr. Black seemed to have been interested at what I said. Was he? Wasn't that his job? To pretend like he looks interested? He tilted his head curious, "Why wouldn't she know that you were her first kiss? Everyone remembers their first."

I looked at the floor. Man, its so.. clean. How come in these rooms the floors are all clean? In fact, what does the chemical have that makes it so clean?

"Jackson?" Dr. Black whispered, hesitantly.

What was going on with me? Since when have I been so interested in floors? _No, Jack. You like floors, yes floors are nice. _I looked up at the doctor, does he like floors, too?

I remembered the question, "I don't know. We were little kids, she seems to remember everything but that day."

I wanted to stop talking about her. I hate her. _No you don't, she hates you. Why does she hate you, _I asked myself. I don't want to talk about her, no, she.. hates me..

I felt the urge to look up, Pitch was holding a paper. I hesitated but took it. Turning it over I saw a little girl, and for some reason, I felt hope. I took in her appearance: shoulder length chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and a hint of freckles dancing on her cheeks. Around the age of eight? Nine? There was something about her that just.. I don't know. I looked at the bottom of the picture, beautifully printed was a name. _Her name, _I think. _Emma. _Emma? Just Emma, no last name? Suddenly, I felt my blood run cold. I know her, I don't know how but I do.

"Jackson, would you mind repeating who you are but adding a bit more to it, if possible," the doctor asked, patiently.

I nodded, took a deep breathe and in a shaky voice said, "_My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am seventeen years old. I have a brother. I had a brother, he's dead now. His name was Hiccup, he was only fifteen years old. I watched him die. I know who.. killed him. He wanted me to.. avenge him. I thought he wanted me to. I.. I have.. I have a sister." _I sobbed quietly but continued. "_Her name is Emma, she's alive. We use to play together everyday.. I have a sister-" _I couldn't. How could I forget her? How did I not know who she was for a moment? I covered my face, I was confused. Why was this happening to me?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped back startled. The doctor finally said, "Jackson, your sister is just as confused and scared as you are. I need you to tell me what happened because she needs you. She needs her older brother."

I nearly screamed, "I cant remember anything! I even forgot she was my sister!" I waited for a response but got nothing, I knew I needed to calm myself down. As I did so, faint memories danced before my eyes, it was Emma and I running through a field.. we were egg hunting, it was Easter. I smiled as I remembered the look on her ace as she found one. Then I knew what I had to do.

_My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am seventeen years old. I remembered. I have a sister, her name is Emma. And she needs me._

**I hoped you guys understand what im trying to make Jack's character like, what im writing isnt just random things. If throughout the story you look closely, youll know. I hope you guys liked it :) Please REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW. I will accept reviews it helps me :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion, Monster

"_**Never hide things from hardcore thinkers. They get more **_

_**aggravated, more provoked by confusion than the most painful truths."**_

_**-Criss J.**_

Chapter 2: Confusion

Chapter 2

_Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt to remember? It hurts to realize that you are here for a reason, you just forgot, again. I know I remembered something. I know I did, Dr. Black told me so. I just happened to forget. _

Everyday, he hands me a photo, there was something inside me saying that it always the same one. But I wasn't so sure. I felt like I was staring at the same brown eyes and chocolate-brown hair. _Same name.. Same "Emma". _

Each day, I _thought _Dr. Black was growing more impatient but he never showed it.

Every night, I dreamed. They were beautiful dreams, though. At least the beginning. It was spring time, I was in the sun but no, not alone. I was holding someone, _my _someone. It was like holding the sun, fingers tangled in her beautiful golden locks, inhaling her scent I dearly loved. Then just like that, she disappeared. Same dream, same ending. However, last night was different, it ended with me planting a gentle kiss on her temple. _"Rapunzel.." _I loved the way her name rolled down my tongue. _"I.." _and that was it, I never caught the rest but it must have been something _special_ because the last thing I saw was a smile spreading widely on her rosy red lips.

My mood, I must say, startled Dr. Black. I couldn't help it, it just left such a warm feeling, like spring time.

With my eyes closed, I sighed, "Did you know she smelled like spring? I mean, it could be winter and she could smell like grass and still have a warm touch.."

Reaching out to the air, I felt nothing. No warmth. Instead I was cold., I felt my muscles clench. _I don't want to smile, I hate smiling. _I opened my eyes, through them I saw Pitch as a dark cold man. He has a family.. I'm half what he is, why don't I have a family?

"Jackson, we need to talk about Hiccup, now."

That did it, my bones were so clenched up it was as if they were about to snap. No sooner did I find my hands gripping Dr. Black's neck. _I hate him. I hate that he has a family who cares and I don't. I hate how can he can stay calm in situations like this and I can't. He wasn't safe. No one was. _The guards came in shoving me behind harshly out of Pitch's reach, pinning me down,

"Let go! I didn't do any- " I cried out in pain as I felt a needle enter my forearm. Darkness started to slowly surround me - like nightmares - and I thought, _I'm not safe, I'm never safe. _

. . .

I wasn't sleeping! My mind was awake, so why wouldn't my eyes open?! I breathed heavily, feeling sweat trickle down my forehead. I started to scream in panic. "Jack!"

My heart froze at the voice, it sounded _too familiar. _My breathing slowed down, yet I was terrified. I sighed in relief as I felt my eyes open, but jumped as my eyes met soft brown ones. I shrieked, feeling the pain in my left arm.

"Jack, stop moving! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" I asked, confused.

I began to feel guilt sink into the pit of my stomach, she looked so.. _upset. Scared. Afraid. _Whoever this girl was, I was desperate to comfort her, but I didn't move. I couldn't move.

"Y-you don't remember me?" she asked quietly, tears threatening to fall.

I hesitantly shook my head, exhaling a shaky breath but stopped as she said, "I'll help you remember."

It was like all my working systems stopped, I couldn't feel my heart, my legs, my arms, nothing. I know her.. Ems? Erma? If I couldn't remember her there's something wrong with me. The only thing I felt was like a monster.

. . .

She left a while ago, she told me her name was Emma. She told me stories that felt like home and by the end she told me she was my sister. You would've thought I screamed in joy and scooped her up to hug her, but no. I had a blank expression, I told her to give me time to think, that I was still confused. She made no fuss which made me feel relaxed. She was willing to help me.

After her visit I was given a notebook to write what happened or what I thought so if the next day I forget I would go back and read it. I swear I stared at the notebook for the past two hours and only managed to write "_April 5, Monday_". I knew I had to do this so I sighed and started writing.

_April 5, Monday_

_ Well, I have no idea what to write. I had a break down earlier today because I hate my doctor. Everyone I know - well remember - has a good life. They're happy, they can smile. I can't, I never smile. I'm not sure what to think of myself so I ask others, I get the same response, "You are an odd boy" yes it was honest but I don't know how to take that, so I started taking my opinion. I came to the result with "You're a monster". But no one will know what I think of myself because they'll drown me with pity. I don't people to fill me with lies.. where's Hiccup? I haven't heard from him in days. _

I stopped to think, then I remembered the painful truth.

_Oh, right. He's gone. Its been a month and I already want a break from this mess. Why wont people leave me alone? Why is it every corner I turn I'm surrounded by questions? "What happened" or "Do you remember?". I don't know what happened, that's why I am still here and if I remembered I'd tell them right away to just get out of here. People are so into their job here, they don't even have time to understand what the real problem is. Pitch doesn't know there is something bothering me; I wouldn't even call what he's doing his job. He is just asking random questions when I'm about to smile but its his suddenness of the question he asks that bothers me. _

_Well that's all I got,_

_Jackson Overland Frost_

Is that it? All im suppose to do? Write in a notebook of what I think, no one cares. Dr. Black just wants his money he gets from this, doesn't he? And I want to get out.

_You're a monster._

**_So? What do you think? Honestly, I'm not that happy about this chapter. Anyway, REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW. Any thoughts are appreciated :)_**

**_Listen to - "Monster" by Skillet_**


End file.
